crusaders_quest_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
'Gameplay' This is not your ordinary Mobile RPG, where you use a Virtual D-Pad to move your character, and a whole bunch of buttons that you can bind your skills and many other useful items that you want to use quickly. In this game, the Heroes (the characters that you control), will move automatically in a straight line, from left to right across the screen. To use their spells and abilities you tap on the blocks that appear at the bottom of the screen (sort of like a puzzle). Due to this unique style, there are limitations to your adventuring, and your mobbing skills however, meaning that every block that shows up has a certain amount of strength, one block means that it will do the least amount of damage, two connected blocks, means that it will do a little more than just one, and finally connecting three of those blocks together will give you the full strength of that skill. So to do the most damage or healing, it is best to try to chain the ability to three blocks, therefore they will do the most damage or healing and will be the most effective. Legend: #This is where the information about your three heroes is located during your Questing, PvPing, and Dungeoning. You can see your Heroes' health, and their SP (Skill Point), which is used once the Hero is 3 Stars or higher, and has a special skill chosen from the Skill Lab. #This is where the information about the amount of damage, and healing that each of your Heroes has done during your Questing, and Dungeoning. As useful as this information is, it won't be available during PvP. #This here is the SP charge of your selected goddess. The bar can hold up to three charges of the power and is charged up by using the skill blocks of each Hero. #This is the location where your Skill Blocks are displayed, every 3 seconds or so, a new block will be spawned for one of the three Heroes on either the left side or the right side of the screen depending how you set it in the settings (the default is left side). *Remember'': ''Chaining three of those blocks will give you the full strength of that skill. #This shows the amount of treasure chests, and amount of gold that you have earned while completing the quest, on that side it also includes the most important button, which allows you to pause the game and take a break, or completely quit the stage that you have selected. *'Remember: Quiting a stage will not refund the amount of meat that you have spent on the stage, or give you the treasure chests and gold that you have earned.' 'Questing' This is where the whole game starts and is the most useful location because it will give you gold and the EXP that is needed to level up your heroes so that they may be promoted to the next rank. From this screen you will select the different stages and locations that need to completed to be able to move on. There are a total of four locations, each with twenty-four stages, thus creating a total of ninety-six stages that must be completed to be able to finish the game. However, the game has been divided up into normal mode and hard mode that can be only accessed after beating the game on normal mode, therefore it is ninety-six stages times two, so there is a total of 192 stages in the game. As you move from stage to stage, the monsters will get harder and harder, and there will be a point where the monsters are too hard for your current party to handle so you have to train and promote your Heroes to the next rank to be able to pass the blockage. However, you will get lucky sometimes, with block spawns and you will be able to beat the stages that are hard, but most of the time you won't. During your questing you will also be able to earn more Heroes, that will be either 1, 2, or 3 in rank, with various classes. If you can avoid selling those Heroes for honor, then you will be able to max them out and get free gems, which is the paid currency of this game. You will also be able to earn bread and a weapon for one of the classes listed when you select the stage, but it is not guaranteed every time you complete it. As you level up your Hero, you will also have to train them, so that by the time that they reach the maximum level that their current rank allows, then you can promote them to the next rank. However, promoting them is not free, as it will cost you Honor. Honor can be earned through the colosseum, or selling your Heroes. Learn more about Promotion on the Promotion page. PvP RPGs are no fun without the ability of being able to PvP (Player vs. Player), therefore making it better. In Crusader's Quest, PvP is done through the Colosseum, where you have three tickets, and one is spent whenever you fight in the colosseum. The ticket is only used up once you have lost a match, so if you keep winning the ticket will be used up after 10 consecutive wins. If you use a ticket and do not start a match, than you will have about an hour before the ticket expires and you must use a new one to continue. As said before, the colosseum does reward you with Honor and meat, the higher up you achieve in the rankings and your matches, the more Honor and meat you will earn. Learn more about the Colosseum on the Colosseum page Dungeons Not only Crusader's Quest has Quests and PvP it also contains Dungeons. Dungeons, just like quests are a series of stages that you have complete, the only difference is that you earn different rewards for the first time you beat it, than the second time you beat it. However, dungeons are a great way to gain large amounts of gold, and bread if on a shortage, or even weapons and Heroes depending on the Dungeon. There are many different types of Dungeons that will be avaliable at different times, some will also be holiday themed. Learn mroe about Dungeons on the Dungeons page.